Secrets From Within
This is a collab by Firey, Silver, and Spirit. No copyright intended. We don't own warriors. This story is non-canon. It may contain false characters and places. Silvershadow-Firey Moonfire-Spirit Orangeclaw-Silver Prologue-Silver "My plan will soon be complete. All we have to do is wait for the full moon, and the Clans will be ours." a tom with black fur growled, unsheathing his claws. "Why the full moon? Why not strike now?" a dark tabby asked viciously. The black cat bared his teeth. "Because I said so." "Of course. That makes it all right to wait too long" the dark tabby scoffed, his hazel eyes trained on the black tom, waiting to attack if neccessary. "If we strike now, we will lose. Our army is pouring in as we speak. It is best to wait until it's at the fullest to attack. Victory will be easy." the black tom was pacing now, green eyes flashing in the darkness. The dark tabby saw the wisdom in his words. His flank smoothed. "So, who will we strike first?" the tabby asked,anxious to talk battle strategies. "The correct question my friend, is who won't be." the black tom melted into the shadows, laughing. The tabby stared at the spot where he had disappeared. Then, he turned and left. The tabby slowed to a stop as he saw a orange cat. He was staring around, waiting for him. "You came!" the cat exclaimed, dipping his head. "No time for greetings!" the tabby snapped. "Y-Yes Tigerstar" the orange cat stammered. "The attack will not happen until the full moon. Scourge thinks we should wait." "What?" the cat yowled, jumping to his feet. "Sit down Flamestar!" Tigerstar growled. Flamestar sat down quickly. "No one can know that you are working for the Dark Forest. We will-Who's that?" Tigerstar yowled jumping to his paws. A silver she cat raced away into the trees. "Who's that?" Tigerstar demanded. Flamestar's face was pale. "Silvershadow. She's one of my warriors." "Well, deal with her in the morning!" Tigerstar growled. "Yes. I will do that" Flamestar promised. "Good. Now we have buisness to do" Tigerstar snapped. Tigerstar and Flamestar padded off, talking about how best to take over the Clans. Flamestar was trusted. The only possible danger was Silvershadow, and he would deal with her in the morning. Chapter 1-Firey (Going to write this in first person, tell me if I'm wrong) I sighed and panted. I had barely escaped. Flamestar was part of the Dark Forest! What a crazy idea. What was the Clan leader thinking? I shivered as I began to lick my fur, waiting for day to come. Tonight was full of many surprises. I hunched my shoulders, not sure what morning would bring. Had Flamestar saw me? Did Tigerstar see me? I knew that my spying wasn't that great, but- Oh right, Tigerstar did see me. And so did Flamestar. Oh know, what should I do? I considered escaping. Maybe... though I won't get far at this rate. Dawn had come. And Flamestar will be awake. Whatever he planned now was going to unleash. I shuddered, maybe I really should escape. At least a try, I had to. For my own pelt. Slipping out of the warriors den, I went along the ferns surrounding the camp. Perfect. This would make good cover. I thought I was diong pretty well, when suddenly, "Catch her!" Wriggling as hard as I could, I tried to escape from the strong claws of Graytail. When she looked at him, he met her gaze with a slightly cold look. Okay... What happened now? What did Flamestar tell them? It just occured me that Flamestar had obviously told the Clan about me. To save himself from the blame. But what? Graytail dragged her along, quite painfully, and dropped her in the middle of the clearing. I sat up straight, only to find myself surrounded by the whole Clan. Their glares seared my pelt, and I shuffled angryly. No one was going to see my nervous side. I'm going to be tough. Because Flamestar is the one visiting the Dark Forest. Not me. Petalfur, the closest cat near me, hissed and clawed me in the side. I growled, and inched back. I didn't want to lash out, because it'll only give them another reason to believe Flamestar. I realized something. I shouldn't have tried to escape. I only put myself into further danger. Now the Clan all thought I was guilty, or else I wouldn't have escaped. But... maybe I could solve this. Just maybe. Flamestar walked out, regal and calm, and you could hear the "oohs" and the "ahhs" of the Clan leader's sleek pelt. His flashing fierce eyes. The way he moved about confidently. And not one of my Clanmates knew his deep secret. His cold gaze swept over me, and I glared right back at him. Two can play a game. I opened my mouth, ready to speak when- a body lands on me, taking my breath out. It was Darkclaw, the mangy cat. "Get off me!" I hissed, struggling under the massive tom. "Absolutely not." Flanestar ordered. His cold green gaze remained on me, his features showing his confident mood. But I could read his body language. He wasn't confident. He was over-confident. Too confident for his own good. Acting brave, I watched Flamestar as he got closer to me. He smiled frostily, and mewed. "What shall we do to this traitor?" "Kill! Kill!" I sharled at them, desperate to get out. No way was I going to let Flamestar kill me. Not when I was the only one who knew Flamestar's secret. His deep, deep secret. Struggling from underneath Darkclaw, I felt Flamestar's claws slid down slowly along my flank. TBC... Chapter 2-Spirit Chapter 3-Silver